Bogue-class escort carrier
|Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= |In commission range=1942–1946 |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=45 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost= |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= |Ship length= ; flight deck: |Ship beam= ; flight deck: |Ship draught= |Ship power= |Ship propulsion=2 × geared steam turbines 2 × boilers 1 × shaft |Ship speed= |Ship complement=646, excluding Air Group |Ship armament=2 × 4 in/ 50 caliber gun (1x2) 8 × 40 mm anti-aircraft guns (4x2) 10-35 × 20 mm anti-aircraft cannons |Ship aircraft=19-24; (typical complement: 12 × fighters (Grumman F4F Wildcats) 9 × torpedo bombers (Grumman TBF Avengers)) (Supermarine Seafires and Fairey Swordfish, respectively, in RN service.) |Ship aircraft facilities=2 × elevators }} }} The Bogue class were a group of escort carriers built in the United States for service with the U.S. Navy and (under lend-lease) the Royal Navy during World War II. The ships operated by the Royal Navy were renamed and grouped as the ''Attacker'' class and the ''Ruler'' class; the latter all having names of "Ruler"s. Origins The Bogue-class escort carriers were based on the Maritime Commission's Type C3 cargo ship hull. Most were built by the Seattle-Tacoma Shipbuilding Corporation, but some of the early examples were produced by Ingalls Shipbuilding of Pascagoula, Mississippi and by the Western Pipe and Steel Company of San Francisco, California. They all were named for sounds, and were equipped with derricks for retrieving seaplanes. Transfer to the Royal Navy Most of the ships of the class were transferred to the Royal Navy under the provisions of the Lend-Lease program; they were given new names for their RN service and returned to the U.S. Navy after the war. The first group to be transferred were known by the RN as the Attacker-class; in their place replacements were constructed with the same names for the American fleet. A second group of ships were built and sent almost in its entirety to the Royal Navy, known as the Ameer-class or the Ruler-class in British service, and sometimes as the Prince William-class in the U.S. Navy. As delivered, these carriers required modifications to conform to Royal Naval standards and, for some ships, the initial works were done at Burrard Dry Dock at Vancouver, Canada. These included extending the flight deck, fitting redesigned flying controls and fighter direction layout, modifications to hangar, accommodation and store rooms, extra safety measures, oiling at sea arrangements, gunnery and other internal communications, extra wireless and radio facilities, ship black-out arrangements and other items deemed necessary for British service. The consequential delays in getting these ships into active service caused critical comments from some in the U.S. Navy. Ships First group (USN Bogue/RN Attacker class) * became * became * became * * became * * * * became * became * * became * * became * * was sunk by the German ''U-549'' northeast of the Canary Islands on 29 May 1944. * * * * * Second group (USN Bogue/RN Ameer or Ruler class) General characteristics as the Attacker class, except for displacement and armament. * * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became * became Notes External links *Bogue class at UBoat.net *repeat Bogue class at UBoat.net *Aircraft carriers of the Royal Navy Category:Aircraft carrier classes Bogue-class escort carriers Category:World War II escort aircraft carriers of the United States Category:World War II aircraft carriers of the United Kingdom